The present invention relates to a new and improved foot piece of elastomeric material used for converting a leg and foot cast into a walking cast by permanent attachment of the foot piece to a sole surface of the cast. Initially when a plaster of Paris or fiberglass cast is applied for an injury to the foot or leg of a patient it is not always desirable that the patient be permitted to walk immediately after the cast is in place. Many times a period of from one to six weeks may transpire before the patient would be permitted to walk on the affected leg. Also, it is desirable in some cases that, the cast already in place not be removed and replaced but merely converted into a cast suitable for walking pressure when the patient has healed enough and is ready to walk.
The present invention is designed to provide a simple, economical and effective means for converting an already existing leg and foot cast which may have been in place for several weeks into a cast suitable for permitting the patient to walk with little danger of adding additional stress or trauma to the patient's leg and foot during walking. 2. Background of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,189,053 to Bryant discloses an ambulatory splint having a U-shaped stirrup which must be molded into the original cast when applied so that later on, a foot frame can be attached to the bight portion of the stirrup with screws.
Similarly, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,264,570 to Holden, side members and extension members are impressed into the plaster of Paris along with a bight member below the patient's foot while the cast material is still soft and later on, a foot assembly is attached to the embedded member.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,392,735 to Hahn discloses a walking device utilizing a metal U-shaped frame with side members joined to a transverse bottom member and at the upper ends the side members are provided with curved sections which along with guide members are wrapped within the plaster of Paris impregnated gauze as the cast is applied.
The Gersh et al. U.S. Pat. No. 2,480,849 discloses a surgical cast having a support with leg straps embedded in the cast and a bight of a U-shaped element is attached to exposed lower end portions of the straps to support a walking pad.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,526,205 to Doerschler discloses a walker wherein a foot piece is secured to the lower end of a cast by means of a plaster of Paris impregnated bandage wrapped around the foot and leg and passed through a slot in the foot piece while the plaster of Paris is still wet or soft. Similarly, a plurality of U-shaped wires are also passed through the foot piece and up into the soft plaster of Paris which hardens to secure the foot piece in place.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,762,367 to Rubin discloses a walking aid for a splinted human leg wherein a walking stirrup is embedded in the cast with a cradle beneath the patient's foot and subsequently a walking aid is secured thereto by means of bands extending around the patient's foot.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,888,919 to Unkauf discloses a walking heel adapted to be implanted within a plaster of Paris cast to support the heel of the patient during walking or standing.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,481,332 to Arnold discloses a walker and cast reinforcement wherein a rotatable ground engaging cleat is mounted on the lower side of the cast having a mounting element secured in the cast.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,613,674 to Volz discloses a foot and leg walking cast having a rocker-shaped base with a rounded, ground engaging base and thin side flaps of flexible material which are wrapped around the cast and secured in place with plaster of Paris impregnated gauze strips.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,641,639 to Padilla discloses an ambulatory brace assembly including an open faced cast formed of rigid material and lined with soft material wherein a pair of retainers are at the front of the leg on the open side of the cast and a U-shaped support having legs and a bight is provided securable by flexible straps having "Velcro" R type hook and loop fasteners thereon and wrapped around the cast at two different elevations.
Renfrew U.S. Pat. No. 4,966,135 discloses an orthopedic cast cover for protection of a casted limb from water, etc.
British Patent Specification No. 673,716 discloses a walking plaster appliance for use by orthopedic patients having a relatively thick sole of rubber and side flaps which are laced into place around the cast.
German Pat. No. 885,599 discloses a loop of flexible material having a thickened lower sole portion for walking wherein the toe and front portion of the patient's casted foot is inserted within the loop.
Rubber walking heels for use with leg and foot casts are disclosed at page 40 of Richards Mfg. Co. catalog dated 1966 and received in Group 33, May 9, 1966.